


Король без развлечений

by timid_owl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, er mostly rough sex really, а скиньте перевод, а теги на русском выйдут
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Даже король без развлечений — несчастнейший из людей.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 8





	Король без развлечений

Геральт устало откинулся на бортик бадьи: тёплое дерево приятно льнуло к телу, от воды душисто и вязко пахло травами. Кожа лоснилась от масел, которые Лютик с несвойственной ему скрупулёзностью почти час втирал в каждый дюйм кожи, уверенными движениями разминая плечи и спину, бережно обходя края не успевших ещё затянуться ран. Геральт чувствовал, как замирало его дыхание, как стучало сердце, когда пальцы проходились от колена вверх, и, осмелев, скользили ко внутренней стороне. Останавливать Лютика не было сил, да и, откровенно говоря, не особо хотелось, тем более что от безнаказанности тот разошёлся окончательно и со всей душой принялся тискать Геральта за зад, под конец задорно ущипнув. 

Воспоминания тяжёлой волной прокатились по телу, Геральт прикрыл глаза и с ленцой принялся размышлять, что неплохо бы вылезти из начавшей остывать воды, потянуться хорошенько, разминая приятно гудящие мышцы, сгрести барда в охапку и дотащить, наконец, до добротной кровати. Лютик, по своему обычаю, начнёт вертеться и тараторить, нарочито шумно раздавать указания и лезть невпопад, больше мешаясь, пока, наконец, не выдохнется и не сделается мягким и податливым, не начнёт льнуть к рукам, прерывисто и часто вздыхая. Тогда можно будет одним движением перевернуть его на живот или закинуть ноги на плечи, или уложить на бок, мстительно прикусив заалевшее ухо — Геральт едва заметно улыбнулся, перебирая варианты. Можно будет трахать его размеренно и глубоко, хоть до самого утра, пока Лютик не примется, как обычно, всхлипывать и ахать, а то и совершенно не мелодично подвывать, мечась по кровати и до треска выворачивая простыни. А потом можно будет уснуть в тёплой, сравнительно чистой постели и проснуться рядом с человеком, имя которого в кои-то веки не развеялось в памяти вместе с первыми петухами. 

Из ладной, тягучей дрёмы Геральта вывело ведро ледяной воды, бесцеремонно вылитое ему прямо на голову. 

— Ой, вот не надо этого! Не надо так недовольно рычать! — залепетал над ухом Лютик, и сонное томление смело как рукой. Чем шире и бессовестней ухмылялся Лютик, мёртвой хваткой вцепившийся в свои смотрины, тем дальше в небытие уносило перспективы заслуженного отдыха. 

— Мне никто не нужен! — в сердцах рявкнул Геральт, когда последние надежды унять тянущее возбуждение угасли окончательно. Чёртов бард будто нарочно присел у бадьи, закинул руки на бортик, одну совершенно ненароком опустив в воду и невзначай пройдясь по голени самыми кончиками пальцев. Из-под трепетавших ресниц Геральта одарили взглядом, заключавшем в себе всю горесть мира. 

— И тем не менее, — проникновенно оповестил Лютик, — вот они мы. 

Вместо ладного, круглого зада на горизонте угрожающе замаячили спесивые вельможи, тесные камзолы и чьи-то бездарные стишки. Лучшим, что ещё мог таить в себе этот вечер, было его скорейшее завершение. 

***

— Что ж, это было весело, — то ли объявил, то ли спросил Лютик, когда они добрались уже до самой корчмы. Вместо ответа последовал тихий утробный звук, и Лютик решил удвоить усилия. 

— Ну что ты в самом деле? Брось, Геральт, — Лютик засеменил по лестнице вверх, вслед за Геральтом, едва поспевая за размашистым шагом. — По крайней мере, в этот раз обошлось без зубастых, рогастых, когтистых... — Лютик задумался на секунду, — ...и прочих тварей, а? Ладно тебе, было даже забавно, когда все завертелось! Воспринимай это как отпуск, небольшое развлечение, знаешь, один мудрец сказал, что без развлечений даже короли делаются несчастнейшими из людей. Зато представь только, какая выйдет баллада... 

— Я по горло сыт твоими песенками! — Геральт сгрёб Лютика за камзол и без видимых усилий вздёрнул, впечатывая лопатками в стену. 

— Выдрать бы тебя, — глухо рыкнул он. После всего, что свалилось на него за ночь, Геральт был зол, растерян и вымотан, и ничего не желал сильнее, чем убраться из Цинтры прямо сейчас, не оглядываясь и никогда не возвращаясь. Или надраться до забытья. Или лучше — заснуть и, проснувшись, осознать, что треклятое Предназначение было только дерьмовым, горячечным сном. Или... 

— Как пострадавшая сторона, — пробормотал Лютик, запинаясь и нервно облизывая и без того влажные губы, — можешь ни в чём себе не отказывать. 

Геральт с удивлением осознал, что сквозь усталость поднимается, как буря, злое, кипучее возбуждение. 

В комнату он втащил Лютика за шкирку, кулем закинул на тонкую перину прямо с лютней. Лютик, было, сам потянулся к шнуровке штанов, но Геральт огрел его по пальцам, ткнув лицом в подушку и стаскивая штаны с красноречиво отставленной задницы. Что бы ни говорил ревнивый цинтровский старикан, задница была славная и аккуратная, нестерпимо нежная на вид, и Геральт, не сдерживаясь, отвесил по ней тяжёлый шлепок. Во всю ягодицу тут же расцвёл четкий отпечаток, в подушку протяжно замычали — не успел Геральт задуматься, как Лютик расставил колени шире, прогибаясь отчетливей. Вдоль спины хлестнуло остро и ярко, Геральт притянул Лютика за бёдра и готов был вогнать сразу и на всю длину, дав, наконец, волю копившемуся ещё с вылазки за шелки раздражению. Лютик застонал — протяжно и томно, с явным удовольствием, и сквозь горячий морок Геральт напомнил себе, что регенерацией и высоким болевым порогом здесь обладал только он. Бард же, сколько бы ни кичился, был неженкой, боль не переносил... да и не заслуживал — не когда слепо и беспрекословно доверял Геральту, лучше других зная, на что тот способен. 

Дотянувшись, Геральт зачерпнул ромашковую мазь, которой обмазывали его ещё днём, и злорадно усмехнулся, стоило Лютику, почуяв запах, вынырнуть из недр подушки. 

— Какая низость! — совершенно притворно возмутился Лютик, но больше ничего не добавил, только высоко и сладко вскрикнул, стоило толкнуться внутрь. 

Геральт двигался размашисто и с оттяжкой, одной рукой придерживая Лютика за шею, другой опираясь о поясницу, заставляя прогибаться сильнее. Лютик шумно дышал, постанывая на выдохе, подавался назад и всячески сбивал Геральта с тягучего, ровного ритма. Перед глазами плыло, от выпитого ли, от гнева, или от тесного, горячего тела под ним — Геральт толком не знал. Лютик обернулся — так, что видно было только мутный, поплывший взгляд и искусанные губы, и Геральт навалился сверху, вжимая его в кровать. Лютик попытался было просунуть руку под живот, но Геральт предостерегающе куснул его за лопатку, подумав, стиснул зубы на плече, пока во рту не осел железный привкус. Лютик под ним дёрнулся — Геральт грудью почувствовал крупную, судорожную дрожь — тихо, почти жалостливо всхлипнул, и обмяк. Толкнувшись ещё пару раз, особенно глубоко, Геральт кончил следом до белёсых искр перед глазами. 

***

Геральт проснулся, обвитый Лютиком, как плющом. Попытка освободиться почти увенчалась успехом, но Лютик, сонно причмокнув, сильнее уцепился за шею — и Геральту пришлось стянуть медальон, чтобы, наконец, сходить отлить и ополоснуться остывшей водой. Вернувшись, он обнаружил Лютика свернувшимся в клубок рядом с никем не убранной лютней — на плече цвёл лиловый синяк с отпечатком зубов, в пальцах покоился крепко зажатый медальон. Под взглядом Геральта Лютик с чувством всхрапнул, сморщив нос, но пальцы так и не разжал. 

Предназначение, мать вашу, на мою голову, подумал Геральт с отголоском ночной злости и забрался обратно в кровать, утыкаясь носом в душистые, мягкие волосы.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по вот этому арту : https://twitter.com/PinkTribbleArt/status/1213269579205685248?s=20


End file.
